


Hush Little Baby

by SceneCipriano



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Deceit goes by a different name, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Kid!Roman, Kidnapping, Logan Mentioned - Freeform, Patton is not good in this kiddos, Roman Mentioned, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, kid!Deceit, kid!Remus, kid!virgil, remus mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-29 04:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceneCipriano/pseuds/SceneCipriano
Summary: He just wanted to have a happy life with his husband and twin sons, but no, Patton couldn't have that, his husband called him crazy and left him all alone, but that's okay! Patton will just make his own family, one that would never dream of leaving.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Implied Logicality - Relationship, Morality | Patton Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Remile
Comments: 21
Kudos: 108





	1. A New Name

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHO'S ALIVE

Eden had no idea where he was, all the seven-year-old knew was that he was someplace dark and cold, with a heavy shackle attached to his left ankle. Eden couldn't really remember how exactly he ended up here, all he remembers is a man with a blue polo shirt and a grey cat hoodie over his shoulders, he remembered that the man had offered to give him some candy, all Eden had to do was follow him to his car. Eden felt stupid for listening to the man, no matter how nice strangers were he knew better than to follow the older male in hopes of getting a sweet treat. Eden wraps his arms around himself as he shivers, he was pretty sure that he was locked in a basement, a really cold and damp basement that could use a little remodeling. "Papa is going to be so mad at me..." 

Eden's head snaps up when he hears the sound of the basement door unlocking, he squints his heterochromia eyes as light floods down the basement steps. "Oh! Good, you're awake, I was scared that I accidentally used too much chloroform on you, kiddo! Did you have a nice nap?" Eden felt his mouth go dry when the familiar optimistic tone of the man in the polo shirt spoke as he made his way down the wooden steps. 

"I-I... I-I did, thank you, mister... W-Where am I?" Eden stammers. 

"Well, you're home of course! Silly me, my name is Patton Hart and I'm gonna be your new dad!" 

Eden blinks his eyes hard and stares up at the man, waiting for him to laugh and say, 'gotcha!' but it never came. The man was simply stuck smiling down at him as if what he had said was the cold hard truth. 

"But... Mr. Hart, I already have a papa... I've got two! I-I really need to get home before they get upset with me being gone, sir." 

Eden yelps when Patton lashes out at him, striking the seven-year-old across the face with his hand, leaving behind an angry red handprint on his right cheek. Eden held his cheek as he looks up at Patton with tears blurring his vision. The older man's blue eyes were alight with anger, the cold gaze forced a whimper to leave Eden's trembling lips as he curls in on himself, hoping to make himself seem smaller than he was. 

"_They're _not your parents anymore! I am and I expect to be treated with respect, Damian!" Patton yells, Eden flinches and covers himself with his arms ready to block Patton if the older man decided to hit him again. 

"B-But they are my parents, Mr. Hart! A-And my name is E-Eden, not Damian!" 

Eden let out a strangled cry when Patton lands a swift kick into his side, causing the seven-year-old to slide across the concrete floor. Eden coughs and sputters as he tries to regain his breath, he winces when it sounds as if something cracks when he takes a deep breath. 

"I was hoping I wouldn't need to do this to you, Damian, but it seems I have no choice. Until you learn that I am your papa now and that your name _is _Damian Hart, you'll be staying down here, honestly kiddo this is hurting me more than it is you." Patton sighs as he retreats back up the basement steps, Eden opens his mouth to protest, but he still struggled to breathe after the kick that was dealt with him, he was once again left in darkness as Patton closed the basement door, the telltale sound of the door locking left Eden feeling hopeless. 

"I-I want t-to go home..." 

\-----------

Emile Picani didn't want to believe his husband when he told the therapist that their son had gone missing, he didn't want to believe that his sweet Eden had been taken right from their front yard, but it was all true. He had to believe it when he saw a police car outside of his house, he had to believe it when he saw his husband's shaking hands, scared grey eyes not being blocked by his sunglasses for once. Emile didn't waste time getting out of his car once it was parked, rushing over to Remy and pulling him into a tight hug, "W-What _happened? _W-Weren't you watching him?" 

"B-Babes I swear, I just looked away for a _minute _and he was gone! I-I searched for him everywhere, I-I swear I didn't mean to let this happen..." Remy stammers, barely choking back tears as he clings to his pink-haired husband. 

"I-I'm not blaming you... I-It's okay we'll find him, d-did you give the officer a recent picture of him?" Remy nods mutely burying his face into his husband's brown cardigan clinging to the younger man like he was a lifeline. 

"Mr. Picani, is it possible that you or your husband have upset anyone recently? Giving someone cause to take your son?" The officer asks, startling Emile, he had completely forgotten about him. 

Emile licks his lips and takes a deep breath, "No, sir. As far as I know, neither of us have upset anyone, we get along with just about everyone here in the neighborhood!" The officer nods and writes something down in a notepad, Emile noticed that a wallet-sized photo of his son was poking out of the officer's breast pocket. His heart ached when familiar brown and light green eyes stared back him, showing nothing but happiness. 

"Did you hear me, Mr. Picani?" 

"O-Oh, no what did you say sir?" 

The officer offers Emile a gentle smile as he places his hand on the trembling therapist's shoulder, causing Emile to tighten his hold on Remy. "I said we'll do all we can to bring your son home safe, I promise." 

"T-Thank you, officer..." 

\---------------

Two weeks have passed, two whole weeks and Patton's new son was still being stubborn. Not wanting to address him as papa or even answer to his real name, it was beginning to get on Patton's nerves. Damian was being selfish, couldn't he see that Patton did him a favor? That his new papa was only trying to keep him safe from the so-called parents that he had already? That glasses wear hack, couldn't even keep an eye on Damian! Patton would always keep a close watch on his kiddo because he _loved _ Damian, unlike those unfit parents that had him before. Patton sighs as he puts on a cheery smile, a tray with a bowl of tomato soup, a grilled cheese sandwich, and a glass of orange juice was held in his hands. It had been a good three days since Damian had last eaten. 

Patton balances the tray in his left hand as he unlocks the basement door, he stood at the top for a moment waiting for the telltale whimpering and sniffles that usually came from his son, but he was relieved when there wasn't any. "I've got lunch for you, kiddo! It's tomato soup, your favorite!" Patton exclaims as he slowly makes his way down the basement steps. Damian was a pathetic sight sitting in the middle of the cool basement, his clothes torn, bloodied, and covered in dirt. The boy looks up at Patton and the older man couldn't help be feel an over sense of joy when he saw how empty the child's eyes looked. 

"T-Thank y-you... P-Papa... I'm s-sorry for being mean yesterday..." Damian mumbles, wincing as he accidentally causes his bottom lip to split open once more. Patton offers the child a gentle smile as he sits down on the floor across from him. 

"It's alright, kiddo, you know papa could never stay mad at you, now let's get you fed, hm?" 

Eden-No-Damian nods and forces his aching body to scoot closer, his right ankle still throbbed from where Patton had repeatedly stomped on it, the seven-year-old was pretty sure it was broken, but he didn't want to be a hassle for his papa. 

Patton was happy that his little Damian was finally behaving, a few more days in the basement is all the child will need before Patton could bring him up into the house for a nice warm bath and a warm bed with all the toys that his little heart could ever want. Until that happened, Patton was going to sit here and feed his son like the loving parent that he was. 

"I love you, Dami~." 

"I-I love you too... Papa..." 


	2. Once Upon A Time...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's take a look at Patton, shall we?

When Patton met Logan Winters, it was love at first sight. Yes, that's very cliche and even Patton himself would admit that it was, but it's the truth. The two of them met while in their freshmen year of college, Patton was studying to become a nurse while Logan was studying astrophysics. The two of them met in a moment of faith when they both ran into each other outside of their campus, neither of them was paying attention as they rushed to their respective classes which lead to them crashing into each other, both of them landing on the hard ground. When blue and brown eyes met it was as if the two of them were trapped in their own little universe. After the initial shock wore off the two of them apologized to each other, Logan gathered Patton's books and Patton gathered Logan's when their hands touched during the book exchange it felt as if they both lit their skin on fire with feelings. What neither of them didn't know that this moment would lead to great beginnings and horrible endings. 

Their relationship started out like any other, full of love and happiness. Patton was the loving boyfriend that helped Logan with anything, he was the boyfriend that supported Logan no matter what. Though, what Logan hadn't known was that Patton wasn't the lovable person he had always seem to be. Logan didn't realize that Patton was the reason his friends stopped hanging around him, he didn't realize that Patton began to subtly threaten the people he cared about, no, to Logan, Patton was the perfect boyfriend, he could do no wrong, he wouldn't find this out until the night of their wedding. 

"I don't think we should visit your parents tomorrow," Patton says as he snuggles up against Logan. The astrophysics professor blinks and looks down at his husband, messy blonde hair over his bright blue eyes, a lazy smile plastered on his freckled face. 

"Why? I already told them that we would, Patton... They were already upset that we didn't tell them about the wedding." 

Patton had insisted on a quick wedding ceremony, and by quick he meant just eloping without informing either of their families, he said that having a big wedding would be stressful for him since he and his parents weren't on good terms. 

"I just don't feel like sharing you with them, Lo-Lo. I think I have a right to be stingy of you, ya know since we're married and all." Patton mumbles as he brushes a kiss against Logan's lips, Logan sighs happily and presses a gentle but firm kiss to Patton's lips, causing him to giggle. 

"Alright... I'm sure they'll understand." 

What Logan hadn't realized then, was that Patton was slowly isolating him, sure he had done it while they were dating, but it wasn't as bad as it was about to be. After the two of them moved into their first real house together, Logan wasn't really allowed to invite anyone over, if he even tried his husband would throw a fit, tearfully exclaiming that Logan just didn't want to spend time alone with him. Patton made Logan feel guilty for even trying to make friends, he even made him feel guilty for wanting a healthy relationship with his own family, acting as if he Logan couldn't love Patton and his family at the same time. 

"You just don't care about me! If you did you would stop asking if your family can come over! I _told _you they make me uncomfortable!" Patton cries that was always his excuse, that Logan never _cared_ and it always worked, those words tore Logan apart every time they were hurled at him. 

"Of course, I care about you, Patton! I'm sorry okay? I'll stop asking." 

"Good..." 

When Patton first brought up the possibility of adopting, Logan had thought that his husband meant one child, but that wasn't the case. No, Patton wanted _multiple _children. Logan, of course, thought that they could handle children after they had experience with just having _one _child, but as soon as he mentioned just adopting one Patton accused him of not wanting to start a family with him. 

"What? Am I not good enough for you to start a family with? Is that it? If you actually cared about me you would at least _try _to see things my way!" 

Of course, after that Logan stopped arguing, thus leading to them adopting twin boys, Roman, and Remus Sanchez. The twins were seven when Logan and Patton adopted them, Patton instantly adored them, showering them both in love and gifts. Logan loved his son's as well, but sometimes felt that they could be a bit of a handful, but none the less the two boys had him wrapped around their little fingers. 

Life was going perfect, sure Patton made sure that his husband didn't have friends, even made sure that his children didn't have any as well, he achieved this by homeschooling the twins, taking time off from his work at the hospital to do so. The twins weren't fond of this, they wanted to go to an actual school like they did before they went into the system. When they voiced this want to their father Patton just broke down into tears. 

"D-Don't you like being able to stay home with papa? Why do you two hate me!" 

"Don't cry, papa! Yeah, we're sorry!" The twins exclaim together, making sure to give Patton a hug. 

The two boys had missed the smirk that formed on their father's face. 

It took three years for Logan to finally have enough of Patton's antics, three years and a slap to the face during a heated argument. They were arguing over whether they should adopt another child, Patton wanted another, while Logan was more than happy with their little family the way it already was. 

"We can't possibly adopt another child, Patton! As much as I would love to, we _can't _with you not working and me being our only source of income, we wouldn't be financially stable to take care of three children!" 

"You just don't want to _try! _If you actually cared about me and your sons you would agree to adopt another child! You're so selfish, Logan!" 

"It's not about _trying, _it's about being able to support our children! You're the one being selfish in this whole situation, Patton!" 

The slap came from out of nowhere, neither Patton nor Logan were expecting it, but it happened, and that's what broke the camel's back. Logan could handle being guilt-tripped and he could handle the isolation, but he could not and would not deal with being physically abused. That night, with Patton shedding crocodile tears, Logan loaded up some of his things and his children, before he left he looked straight at Patton, his brown eyes burning with anger. 

"Until you stop acting so... _Crazy. _The boys and I will be at my parents, you _need _help, Patton." 

Patton watched as the normal life that he so desperately wanted driving away, leaving him alone in the threshold of their front door. Patton breathes out through his nose as he walks back inside slamming the door behind him in anger. Logan didn't understand, Patton just wanted to have a nice life for once with a happy family. It wouldn't have killed his husband to get another job to support his family, he just didn't want to _try. _

"That's fine, I don't _need _him to have a happy family, I can make one all on my own." 


End file.
